In order to maximize signal reception and minimize noise, a good ground for an antenna is required. Unfortunately, in many mobile devices where the antenna is stored in a retracted state, proper grounding is not realized. This is generally the result of improper contact between the antenna contact block and a ground in the antenna tube assembly.
Further, even when an antenna does have a ground in a fully retracted position, in many cases this ground is ineffective when the antenna is not completely retracted. This can occur if a user fails to push the antenna completely into its mount, but rather leaves it partially extended.
Another problem with present grounding techniques occurs during assembly of the antenna, where the mounting tube can move axially. This axial movement shifts the fully retracted position of the antenna, resulting in ineffective grounding if the antenna requires a fully retracted position to be grounded properly.
A further problem with retractable antennae is that they can convey water into the antenna tube when they move from an extended state to a retracted state, especially when the mobile device is used in the rain.